An apparatus for mounting a tyre on a rim or demounting a tyre from a rim with an electric motor which drives a shaft of a rotary disc is already known from the prior art. For example EP 0 911 190 discloses such an apparatus. Thereby, an electric motor is used which can be powered with different supply voltages as the supply voltage differs for different countries. An apparatus for mounting a tyre on a rim or demounting a tyre from a rim is shown in DE 42 05 045; especially DE 42 05 045 shows a rim or a tyre being positioned on the rotary disc. By means of a tyre fitting or removal tool the tyre is mounted on the rim or demounted from the rim. The electric motor is activatable by a foot pedal. By a corresponding more or less activation of the foot pedal an operator is able to change the motor torque and thus the movement of the rotary disc.
Such a known apparatus allows a mounting and demounting of tyres which prevents the tyres from damage as the operator is able to change the motor torque and adapt it to different requirements, e.g. a high motor torque for tyres comprising a high stiffness.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and an apparatus for mounting or demounting a tyre with which a further improvement of the mounting and demounting process is achieved preventing the tyres from damage.